Nuit et jour
by Shikappeps
Summary: [SasuHina] chap 2: suite et fin. Hinata délaisseraitelle le soleil au profit de la nuit?
1. Chapter 1

**Du sasuXhina, c'est pas courant... Et pourtant ils sont tellement meugnonnnns ensemble! Bon alors voilà une mini-fic avec un scénario pas terrible mais bon... Je suis sûre que vous adorerez! V.V° Enfin j'espère...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

"Et regarde celui-là, là-bas, il a une forme de coeur!"

Sasuke se retourna et vit deux petites filles, d'une dizaine d'année,allongées l'une à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe. Celle qui pointait le ciel de son doigt fin chuchotait quelques secrets à l'oreille de sa voisine qui, elle, fixait l'Uchiwa en souriant.Gêné,Sasuke leva la tête au ciel et aperçut une demie-seconde le nuage en forme de coeur que montrait la jeune fille, avant que celui-ci n'éclate en une multitude de nuages. Sasuke redescendit sur terre et regarda à nouveau les jeunes filles qui étaient à présent assises et parlaient gravement. Il les observa un moment, lisant sur leurs fines lèvres quelques uns de leurs paroles, avant de repredre son chemin.

Il arriva enfin au lac et s'arrêta à nouveau. Le lac argenté brillait sous les rayons du soleil, tout comme l'herbe verte qui l'entourait. Sasuke marcha un moment sous les cerisiers en fleurs puis, après avoir repris son souffle une dizaine de fois, s'approcha des rochers. Elle était là, assise sur le plus bas des rochers, vêtue du même kimono blanc, celui qui l'habillait chaque dimanche après-midi, celui qui la faisait ressembler à un ange, arrivé par hasard sur cette Terre.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'approcha discrètement d'elle. Elle lui tournait le dos et pourtant il devinait qu'elle était en train de déshabiller à nouveau une fleur de ses pétales.

"Pas du tout?"

La voix douce et hésitante d'Hinata le sortit de son admiration. Pour la première fois, il décida de se manifeter.

"Les fleurs ont souvent tort, tu sais."

"Sasuke!"

Hinata eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Nh... et toi?"

"Eh bien, cette fleur vient de m'anoncer une mauvaise nouvelle..."

Elle avait dit ça en montrant à Sasuke la fleur à qui il ne restait plus aucun pétale, les joues légèrement rosées, honteuse de sa puérilité.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle se trompe." ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

"Je l'espère..."

Elle sourit. Sasuke resta un moment bloqué sur ce sourire, sans rien dire. C'était si beau un ange qui souriait. Un ange égaré dans ce bas monde. Et lui qui se voulait neutre, laissa échapper ces doux mots:

"Comment un garçon pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer?"

Hinata rougit. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer comme elles le faisaient si souvent auparavant et se maudit d'avoir échouer, une fois de plus, son pari avec Ino.Elle évacua la chaleur qui l'envahissait en soufflant doucement puis reposa son regard sur Sasuke.

"Merci beaucoup...Au fait... tu viens souvent ici?"

"Hum, quand j'ai besoin d'être au calme."

"Comme moi, dit-elle avant de prendre un air gêné: Tu voulais peut-être que je te laisse tranquille?"

"Nan surtout pas! Je... Quand c'est trop calme, je déprime! Et puis, c'est moi qui suis venu t'embêter!"

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Un lourd silence s'installa. Pendant celui-ci Hinata se rappella des paroles de Sakura "_Sasuke... Tu sais, il est le dernier...survivant de son clan. Mon père m'a dit que c'était un membre des Uchiwas lui-même qui avait exterminé tout leur clan... C'est pour ça qu'il est si... froid... c'est pour ça qu'il ne sourit pas souvent..." _Et elle se souvint des larmes de Sakura qui avaient suivit ses paroles. _Comme si pleurer pouvait l'aider..._

Sasuke hésita un instant avant de rompre le silence, cherchant un sujet de conversation. Finalement, il activa son sharingan et cueilli une nouvelle fleur qu'il tendit à Hinata. Celle-ci le regarda, amusée et surprise.

"Essaye avec celle-là, je suis sûr qu'elle sera plus concilliante!"

Hinata leva un sourcil avant de rire.

"D'accord! Mais j'espère pour toi qu'elle le sera vraiment hein! Alors...euh: il m'aime...un peu...beaucoup..."

Hinata prenait bien soin de n'arracher qu'un pétale à chaque fois. Et, en moins d'une minute, un seul et unique pétal survivait encore.

"A la folie?"

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit!"

Sentant ses joues virer au rose, Hinata se força à respirer lentement.Décidément elle n'y arriverait jamais.Puis, brusquement, son sourire changea.

"Dis-moi Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas utiliser ton sharingan par hasard?"

Sasuke baissa la tête. Hinata se rapprocha de lui, en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui.

"Allez avoue!"

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, toujours plus menaçante.

"Ok ok ok,j'avoue: je suis coupable, j'ai utilisé mon sharingan. Mais je te jure que toutes les fleurs avaient le même nombre de pétales!" Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, Sasuke rajouta d'une voix douce mais sûre: "Je n'ai fais que te donner une chance de connaître la vérité, tu devrais me remercier!"

Elle se recula en souriant, les poings sur les hanches.

"Mais quel baratineur!"

"Tu n'as qu'à vérifier..."

"Quoi? comment ça?"

"Vérifie si cette fleur disait vrai!"

Hinata parut soudain plus grave.

"Tu veux que je...? Non non non je ne peux pas faire ça!"dit-elle, paniquée.

Puis elle releva ses yeux blancs sur ceux, noirs et profonds de Sasuke. Une voix incertaine sortit alors de la bouche d'Hinata.

"Tu...tu pourrais le faire... pour moi?"

Peut-être qu'elle avait tort de lui demander ça, de lui faire confiance.Mais elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup parlé mais chaque fois, il la faisait rire. Lui qui était réputé comme le garçon le plus froid de Konoha...

"Si tu veux, ouais."

"Tu n'en parleras à personne d'autre hein?"

"Promis!"

Sasuke sourit même s'il savait. Cette phrase voulait tout dire: ce n'était pas lui. C'était un autre.Tout s'effondrait en lui mais il devait sourire, elle lui faisait confiance.

"Je...je crois que j'aime toujours Naruto."

Sasuke crut s'étouffer. Elle aimait Naruto? Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, mais... elle l'aimait? Il toussa un peu pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise et reprit:

"Alors, j'irai lui en parler discrètement!"

"Tu le feras vraiment?"

Sasuke se força une fois de plus à sourire. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sentant que sa voix serait sanglotante. Il sentit alors deux bras l'enlaçer. Il sentit son corps se coller à son torse. Il sentait son souffleglisser sur sa nuque.Il en avait tellement rêver... Tout autour de lui ressemblait point pour point à ses rêves les plus fous... Un moment il oublia que c'était en pensant à un autre garçon qu'elle l'enlaçait, que ce n'était pas lui mais un autre qu'elle aimait...

"Merci Sasuke..."

"Hinata, je dois y aller. On se reverra?"

"Bien sûr!"

Sasuke partit en marchant doucement. Il s'éloigna peu à peu d'Hinata, qui resta un moment à réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne. Bien sûr elle savait que beaucoup à Konoha était au courant. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait dit. Elle regarda une dernière fois les pétalesqui gisaient à ses piedspuis se leva et se dirigea vers la demeure des Hyuga.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite arrivera normalement bientôt. J'espère sincérement que ça vous a plu (?). Laissez des reviews si vous avez une minute! (tout est accepté: les bonnes et moins bonnes critiques, les conseils, ...)**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut!**

**Voilà la suite et fin de ma mini-fic (c'est le cas de le dire...). Vous allez enfin comprendre le titre, qui n'est pas terrible je vous l'accorde..., quoique certain avait certainement déjà compris l'allusion ? Bon je vous préviens ce chapitre est très psychologique... Enfin bref, je réponds aux pas beaucoup de reviews que j'ai eues T.T lol:**

Celestine Uchiwa: Merci beaucoup! Je te dédie la suite (han la chance! lol).

Elenthya: Merci pour tes compliment! nn Oui je voulais faire une suite, ça aurait fait bizarre de la finir comme ça, non? M'enfin, j'ai pensé à faire seulement un one-shot à moment... Bizzz à toi!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel: les nuages n'étaient pas de coton ce jour-là. Seulement de vastes étendues noires qui recouvraient Konoha tout entier. Elle accéléra un peu le pas, sentant une menace pesée sur sa tête. Elle savait très bien avant de sortir que la pluie ne mettrait pas plus de dix minutes avant de s'abattre sur elle, mais elle n'avait pû s'en empêcher. Aller au parc, s'asseoir sur ce rocher, regarder les arbres danser au gré du vent, tout cela était devenu comme un besoin. Neji l'avait bien déconseillé de sortir mais... l'envie d'y aller était trop forte. Irrésistible. 

Bien sûr, elle voulait aussi voir Sasuke. Pour connaître la réponse? peut-être bien. Elle ne savait plus trop. Tout devenait flou dans sa tête. Toutes ces années où Hinata avait attendu le jour où elle pourrait enfin savoir... C'était comme si elle ne se souvenait plus le pourquoi de cela.

Elle poussa le petit portail vert qui servait d'entrée au parc et s'engouffra dans les allées de sable.Le parc n'était plus aussi paradisiaque, privé des rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil : toutes les fleurs étaient recroquevillées et décolorées, les branches des arbres menaçaient de tomber au moindre coup de vent, le sable des chemins se transformaient en boue à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'avança et, instinctivement, s'assit sur "son" rocher. Là, elle contempla les feuilles qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Elle baissa ses yeux : des cercles se répercutaient sur l'eau grise. Il pleuvait. Et elle, qui d'habitude fixait un point sans le décrocher,se retourna. Rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Personne, nul part. Elle était seule au milieu de ce parc. Seule sous la pluie qui s'intensifait.

Autour d'elle, le ciel grondait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Parce que ce n'était pas le soleil qu'elle cherchait aujourd'hui mais la lune. Ce n'était pas le ciel bleu qu'elle désirait trouver mais le ciel noir. Celui où l'on se perd. Celui où l'on cherche partout un peu de lumière pour nous réconforter. Celui qui vous capture et ne vous libère qu'une fois le soleil levé.

_"Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ce n'est pas la réponse de Naruto que j'attends? Pourquoi je souhaite qu'il me dise non? J'ai toujours rêvé qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait lui aussi... Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas lui que je cherche mais un autre? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi?"_

Un éclair. Puis un deuxième. Hinata se releva. Ses cheveux ruisselaient et son kimono noir collait à sa peau, dévoilant toutes ses formes.Et elle sortit, doucement, du parc. Les chemins n'étaient à présent plus que boue, l'eau noyait l'herbe verte. Hinata marchait sans savoir vers où aller exactement. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Neji et de l'entendre dire qu'elle était folle d'être allée au parc. Elle voulait juste savoir. Savoir ce qu'avait répondu Naruto. Elle ne laisserait pas tout tombé sur un coup de tête. _Un coup de foudre. _Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

"Hinata! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par ce temps?"

"Sakura? Euh je... je me promenais..."

"Ne reste pas sous la pluie: tu vas attraper froid! Viens!"

Hinata courut jusqu'à Sakura et la rejoignit sous son parapluie.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Mh... je sors de l'entraînement de cet imbécile de Kakashi! Tu te rend compte: nous faire entraînement sous l'orage! C'est une honte!"

"Il y avait Sasuke et Naruto avec toi?"

"Euh oui."

Sakura parut surprise de la question de son amie mais continua comme si de rien n'était:

"D'ailleurs c'est bizarre parce que Sasuke n'a rien fait à part regarder Naruto... Il le fixait... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais... c'est bizarre!"

Hinata sentit un malaise l'envahir. Sûrement lui avait-il poser la question.

"C'était où votre entraînement?"

"Euh dans la clairière mais on s'est quitté sur le pont. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas trop tard? _

Hinata embrassa Sakura sur la joue comme pour s'excuser puis courut à toute vitesse en direction du pont. Elle entendait les grondements, elle voyait les éclairs mais une seule chose comptait: les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui demande...

Elle voyait le pont au loin. Et deux silhouettes. Elle courut plus vite encore et d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas cria:

"Sasuke!"

Le jeune brun se retourna. Un sourire triste était affiché sur son visage. Naruto, lui, regardait Hinata, surpris. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue crier... d'ailleurs l'avait-il déjà entendue parler? Il regarda Sasuke: après l'avoir fixé pendant tout l'entraînement, voilà qu'il fixait Hinata. _Vraiment bizarre... Au moins ça efface ma théorie selon laquelle Sasuke était tombé raide dingue de moi... _Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, il était sauvé.

"Bon j'y vais, les ramens m'appellent!"

Puis se penchant vers Sasuke, il lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de celui-ci, avant de s'en aller.

"Salut Hinata!"

Hinata le regarda partir. Que lui avait-il dit à l'oreille? Elle sentait le regard de Sasuke sur elle. Mais elle se sentait si bête d'avoir crié son nom ainsi. Et elle avait si peur.

"Je suis désolé Hinata."

"Hein? Pourquoi?"

"J'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander."

Elle sourit.Son coeur sembla s'arrêter une demi-seconde de battre. C'était une sensation si étrange...

"Tant mieux!"

"Comment ça tant mieux?"

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait trop peur de se réveiller le lendemain et de chercher à nouveau Naruto. Alors elle se contenta de lui prendre la main. Autour d'elle le ciel grondait. Mais elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que la suite vous a plu! Oh la belle histoire qui se finit bien! lol Ca me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir enfin écrit un sasuXhina... (je me contente de peu hein ...)**

**Bon sur ce, je vous laisse, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Je ferais sûrement un épilogue, je ne sais pas trop si ça vaut le coup... **

**Bon, ayé jvous laisse enfin tranquille: merci de m'avoir lu!**

**BYE!**


End file.
